


Lessons and Spotlights

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-12-08
Updated: 2000-12-08
Packaged: 2019-05-15 20:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14797142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Jenny comes out of rehab. Note:  this is not out of sequence in the series, the prior stories where backstory.





	1. Lessons and Spotlights

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Disclaimer: The West Wing and its characters is property of Aaron Sorkin, John Wells Production, Warner Bothers and NBC. No copyright infringement is intended.

Author's note Thanks to AJ for her help with this, you ROCK. This is a sequel to "Mirror Image." You can archive it just let me know where. Oh and Allison Walker is mine

Rated PG-15

Spoilers Jenny comes out of rehab She must face the aftermath of her mistake. At the same time the White House has to deal with their favorite Congressman. The story makes references to some 1st season episodes those episodes being the following: TSL,HSFTTT, TOTTD, and MM.

"Lessons and Spotlights"

By: GEM

 

"Excuse me."

Margaret looked up from her computer screen to see a young woman in front of her. "Yes, may I help you?"

"My name is Allison Walker. I need to speak with Mr. McGarry."

"I'm sorry but unless you have an appointment…"

"I wouldn't have come if it weren't important. I have information for him regarding his wife."

Margaret's expression clearly changed from one of happiness to concern at the mention of Jenny. Margaret began to get up from her desk, "Wait right here. I'll be right back." She said as she disappeared behind Leo's office door.

Seconds later Leo appeared in his doorway. Margaret returned to her desk and gave the young woman a warm smile. "Allison, please come in." Leo said as he held the door open for her. As she walked passed Margaret and returned the same warm smile.

When she was inside the office Leo closed the door. "Please have a seat. What can I do for you?"

Allison took a seat in front of Leo's desk. "Thanks for seeing me Leo. I didn't mean to barge in on you."

"It's not a problem Allison." Leo said warmly. "Margaret said something about information regarding Jenny."

"Yes, I thought you should hear this from me. Jenny and you have helped me through so much, I felt I owed it to you. I don't know how much Jenny told you about the mishap at the office before she got into rehab."

Leo leaned against his desk trying to remember what she said to him that day that she came in and admitted she had a problem. "She told me that she gave a patient the wrong medication, and that she had a bad allergic reaction to it."

"Yeah, that sounds about right. The patient was a fourteen-year-old girl. She now has permanent brain damage because of lack of oxygen to the brain when she went in cardiac arrest as a result of the allergic reaction. Her parents filed a malpractice suit naming Jenny and the office."

Leo had a look of disbelief on his face as Allison continued "Leo, is she strong enough to face this?"

"She's getting stronger but I don't know. She still needs a lot of support, Ally."

"Everyone needs support Leo and we'll give it to her. I honestly don't think we can avoid going to court. This is bad for her and for the rest of us that work with her. But that can't add up to what you and the President will face with this."

Leo moved to sit in the chair opposite Allison. "I'm not worried about that now, and I know the President well enough to know that he won't worry about it. I'm worried about Jenny."

"When does she come home?"

"I'm picking her up today."

Allison began to get up from her chair she put a hand on Leo's shoulder. "If you guys need anything I'm just a phone call away.

Leo got up and turned to Allison "Thanks, Alster. We'll call if we do."

Allison gave Leo a hug and headed to the door. She turned to face Leo once again. "Hey don't worry. We're gonna beat this. Remember what you always told me. 'We're the A team. We're unbeatable.'"

"I hope you're right Ally. One thing is for sure though, it's going to be a long fight and it hasn't even begun."

"I know. See ya later."

"Yeah, and Ally thanks. Now all I have to do is tell Jenny."

"Good Luck." Allison said as she walked out the door leaving Leo alone with his thoughts.

He settled back into his chair. How was he going to tell Jenny? How was she going to react? Leo didn't know. He was sure about one thing however, this was gonna cause more problems than one person could imagine. And he is going to have to tell his best friend that, once again, he is going to be in the spotlight.

  

  


	2. Lessons and Spotlights 2

"One last announcement folks. White House resolution 901 goes to the floor for a vote on Wednesday. 901 is a drug treatment bill. It allows two-thirds of spending for treatment, and one-third for enforcement. This is a reversal of the pervious spending outlines. That's all folks, I will take questions now. Chris?"

"CJ is the President worried that this will portray him as soft on crime?"

"The President is not concerned that people will see him as soft on crime. Recent studies published by the AMA states that people with drug related problems respond better and much more quickly to treatment, rather than incarceration. Danny?"

"CJ, today Congressman Lillianfield said that he would be adding an amendment to the bill, stating that doctors that have or are found to have a drug problem, regardless if they are in rehab, will automatically loose their licenses to practice medicine. What was the President's reaction to the Congressman's statement?"

CJ did her best to hide her shock about what Danny had just said. "To be honest Danny, we just found out about this and I haven't had a chance to speak with the President about it. That's it folks. I'll have more for you later. Thank you." CJ stepped down from the podium and left the room.

As CJ walked back to her office she spotted the man she needed to speak to "Josh!"

"Yeah, CJ."

"We need to talk."

"Sure, my office?"

"Fine." She said as she followed Josh into his office

"What'd ya need CJ?"

"Do you know anything about an amendment Lillianfield is offering on the treatment bill?"

"There's an amendment? When did this happen?"

"I would think just recently. Danny had it this morning at the briefing."

"Great." Josh said sarcastically "What is it?"

"From what Danny told me it states that doctors that are found to have a drug problem, or those that enter rehab automatically loose their license to practice."

"Apparently he has forgotten about a little thing called the constitution."

"Josh wake-up! Doctors that enter rehab!"

Josh looked at CJ for a moment and then it hit him. "CJ."

"Yeah."

"Jenny McGarry is…"

"Yes."

He's going after Leo's wife?"

"Yeah, looks that way. We gotta tell Leo. This is gonna get ugly."

"Yeah, but I think we have to tell him to keep the President out of it."

"I guess that means I get to get in the President's face again."

"I guess so. We need to go talk to Leo." Josh said as he moved to the door.

CJ turned around and looked at him. "What about the amendment?"

"Donna!" Josh called as he left his office, CJ right behind him.

"Yes."

"Call the minority whip and ask him to send over the information on the Lillianfield amendment.

"Got it." Donna said as CJ and Josh headed towards Leo's office.

~*~*~*~

CJ stuck her head into Leo's office. "Leo can we talk for a minute?"

"Sure CJ what's on your mind?"

CJ stepped into the office follow closely by Josh. "I got a question this morning, from Danny, about an amendment the Peter Lillianfield is offering on 901."

"What's the amendment?"

Josh stepped up "From what we know he to automatically revoke the Licenses of any doctor that is found to have a drug problem, or any doctor that has, or is currently in rehab for a drug addiction."

Leo fell back into his chair as Josh finished "He knows?"

"We think so. We're looking into the amendment and I'm not done with Lillianfield. CJ and I think it would be a good idea to keep the President out of this for now."

"I agree." Leo got out of his chair and moved from behind his desk. "I don't want Sam and Toby to know yet either. This is you two Jenny has been through so much. The last thing she needs is for the entire White House to know. Let's keep it quiet as long as we can, okay

"Yeah."

"You got it Leo but we may need them later."

"I know Josh but keep it quiet for now, for her sake."

"You got it."

"Go now. Do a job." Leo said as he moved back behind his desk obviously stressed.

"We're gone." Josh said as he followed CJ out the door.

Leo picked up a picture of Jenny off his desk as he sat back down in the chair. His world, his love -- it is all hers. Now he would have to tell her that she was being used as a political bargaining chip.

  

  

  


	3. Lessons and Spotlights 3

Part 3 

Disclaimer See part 1

 

"Leo… Leo!" Jenny called her husband's name trying to get his attention.

"What? I'm sorry." He said as he came up to her and began to pack one of the bags on her bed. "Is this the last one?"

"Yeah, I think so. Leo is everything alright?"

"Yeah everything is fine. Why do you ask?"

Jenny sat on the side of the bed. She placed a hand on Leo' s arm "I don't know. You seem preoccupied."

Leo zipped up the bag and sat down on the bed next to her. He knew in his heart that he had to tell her what was happening. The reason he was acting the way he was had a lot to do with what was happening and what was going to happen and she had a right to know. "I had a tough day. 901 is set to go to the floor and someone offered an amendment on it that would, in our minds, defeat the purpose of the bill."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, you don't need to hear about it. You have enough on your mind."

"Leo, What's really bothering you?"

"Nothing it's just the amendment." Leo wasn't ready to tell Jenny about Allison or about Lillianfield.

"I can see it in your eyes Leo. What is it?"

Leo put his arms around her and pulled her closer. "Allison Walker came to see me today. She wanted me to know that Amanda's parents are filing a malpractice suit against you for the accident before you got into rehab."

Jenny looked at Leo calmly. "I knew it was a possibility. Leo, I almost killed that kid. I deserve to…"

"I know how you feel. I just, I remember you, when you first got here. The first two weeks when they had you on the suicide watch. I know how venerable you were then, and still are now. I don't want this to push you like that again."

"I'll be fine Leo. Do you know why? Because I have you."

"Yes you do. I'm not going anywhere. Leo brought her mouth up to meet his and kissed he passionately. When the kiss broke. Jenny placed her head on his shoulder "I've missed you Jenny."

"I missed you too. Leo please tell me about the amendment."

"It's from Lillianfield. He wants to stop doctors that have drug problem from practicing medicine.

"Oh."

"Jenny this mean that…"

"He knows about me." Jenny said in a whisper, to finish Leo's thought. "This is bad I have defend myself on a witness stand, and at the same time he comes after you and Jed for having friends with drug problems. Not to mention that when the press…"

"Jenny don't worry about this. It will work out, I promise. We'll take care of him."

"I do worry. This is your career. Jed is my friend. You are my husband. You said yourself a million times: Politics is perception. I can't stand by and watch you all fall down on your swords for me. This is my mistake. You guys need to worry about running the country, not about me. I just have to disappear for a while until this blows over. It's the best thing for all of us."

"Jenny listen to yourself. You can't just leave I won't let you. You are my wife. We're gonna get through this. This staff will walk were we tell them, don't worry about that. We'll take care of everything. Oh, and one more thing you can't run away from me. I need you; if you ran away, I would fine you." Leo held her tighter in the embrace they had shared since he had sat down. "We'll take care of Lillianfield."

Jenny looked up at Leo with questioning eyes. "We?"

"Josh and CJ know. CJ found out about the amendment at her briefing both Josh and CJ came to see me shortly after that."

"I didn't want anyone to know about this."

"I know sweetheart. I'm sorry, but we can't do this alone. They are all family. If we didn't tell them and let them help, they would have found out and wanted to help anyway. They are very resourceful that way. Trust me, this is gonna be okay."

Jenny snuggled down into Leo's arms. "I've missed you Leo. I love you, and I've missed you. Ya know what I want?

"What?"

"I want to go home, get into bed, and stay in your arms all weekend."

"That sounds like a plan Mrs. McGarry. Shall we go?"

"Yes we shall."

  

  


	4. Lessons and Spotlights 4

Disclaimer: Poor college student. Please don't sue me.

 

Part 4

CJ was drinking her morning coffee with the TV turned on to one of the morning news shows. She really wasn't paying attention to the TV. It was her first weekend off in a month, and she was looking forward to it. As she walked out of the kitchen to head to her bedroom, something on the TV caught her eye. She stopped in front of it and quickly turned up the volume.

"We now take you live to the Capitol Building and the press conference of Congressman Daniel Stackhouse." The cameras cut from the studio to the steps of the Capitol Building, where a middle- aged man with salt and pepper hair approached the microphone and began to speak. "Good Morning. I know that it's a weekend and most of you have other places you would rather be, so I will make this as quick as possible. I am here today to congratulate Congressman Peter Lillianfield on his bold stand on the drug treatment bill and I stand here today in support of the amendment being offered by the Congressman. Both drug treatment and the medical profession are important issues to this country. When you mix them together and add The White House sometimes that can become dangerous. Before you all begin shouting questions, let me elaborate on the point: I support this amendment, because doctors are supposed to be models and help their patients. When a doctor is dependent on drugs and is still working, that is putting patients at risk. That should not be. The White House is in strong opposition to this amendment and they shouldn't be. This amendment will save lives. It will prohibit doctors on drugs or who have been addicted to drugs from practicing medicine and putting people at risk. Now earlier I said that The White House was opposed to this amendment, that bothered me so I started asking some questions. Here's why they are opposed to it: they are protecting one of their own. If you have a White House staff member with a family member who is practicing medicine and is addicted to drugs would you support an amendment like this? I sure wouldn't…."

CJ sank back into the chair at the kitchen table in pure shock, still starring at the television. She had two people on her mind both dear friends and colleagues. It was clear to CJ at that moment that every member of the White House Senior staff was in for the fight of a lifetime.

~*~*~*~*

Leo lay in bed with Jenny wrapped contently in his embrace. He didn't realize how much he missed her until this moment. The little things that made him happy, watching her sleep in his arms, to hold the person he loved once again. He watched her sleep for a few more moments secretly wishing it could last forever. She was safe and happy with him, and that is all he wanted her to be at this moment. But that couldn't last forever. They would have to face her demons, and in the public eye, but they would do it. He would be there to catch her, should she fall. At the last thought the phone began to ring. Leo reached for it careful not to wake Jenny. "Hello."

"Leo."

"CJ why are you calling me on a Saturday?"

"Leo." CJ was trying to stay calm, but her voice came through full of apprehension. Leo could hear it loud and clear. He looked over to see if Jenny was still asleep. Her eyes were closed and she looked to be at peace. He began to unwrap himself from her and get out of bed when he felt something, no someone pull him back on the bed. The phone went flying and Leo was on his back looking up at Jenny. "Jenny! I'm on the phone with CJ. Can I please finish?"

"I'm sorry I didn't realize Leo. I'm sorry, finish up with CJ. What is she doing calling you on a Saturday?" She asked as she rolled to her side of the bed.

"I don't know." Leo said as he rolled her back to him and kissed her passionately. When their lips parted Leo picked up the phone again before he talked to CJ he turned to Jenny. "Hold that thought."

"What thought."

"The thought that woke you up and the one that made you pull me back into bed."

"Oh, that thought. Okay." Jenny replied with a mischievous smile.

Leo turned back to the phone "I'm sorry CJ."

"That's okay. I'm sorry to bother you but this is really important. I know that Jenny just came home and work is the last thing on your mind. But we have a problem, a big problem."

CJ told Leo about the morning news and the press conference as she got into more of the details Jenny sat on the bed next to Leo and watched his face lose color. "CJ get a hold of everyone tell them to come to the office don't call the President just yet. I'll be there in a little while I have to take care of something first."

"Okay, I'll see you at the office."

Leo hung up the phone and turned back to Jenny. "Sweetheart, we have a problem. A big problem."

"What?"

"Before I… Jenny." Leo took her in his arms and lay down with her on the bed. Kissing her on the neck and then again on the shoulder. "You know how much I love you? How much you mean to me, right?"

"Of course I do."

"I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

"I know that. Leo what's wrong?"

"Lillianfield got some help this morning and now the press knows that a family member of a prominent White House staff member is some how connected to the reason we don't like the amendment. Which isn't really the entire truth. To make a long story short Congressman Stackhouse held a press conference, and brought all of this out in the open. The press will speculate all weekend and then come Monday, if they haven't leaked the information to some member of the press somewhere they will. And the story will break. Lillianfield and Stackhouse know it's you Jen the question is, how did they find out, and who are they gonna give the story to."

"Leo, I'm sorry this is all my fault. If I just came to you when I started with this problem and asked for your help, we wouldn't have to worry about this. Leo, I'm so sorry."

"Jenny look at me. This is not your fault. This is nobody's fault. It's just how the game is played. Let me tell you something: they may have thrown the first punch, but they also forgot about who they are dealing with. Seaborn, Lyman, Ziegler, Cregg, McGarry and Bartlet don't give in that easy. We want this law passed and we're gonna get it passed. And nobody's life we be ruined in the process, I promise you that." Leo kissed Jenny on the top of the head "I love you and nothing will happen to you. You have to trust me."

As Leo sat up to get out of bed, Jenny sat up as well, and flew back into his arms "I love you, and I do trust you."

"Good. Come to the office with me okay?"

"Okay."

  


	5. Lessons and Spotlights 5

CJ walked into the office shortly after Leo arrived, "Hey Leo."

"Hey CJ."

CJ sat in a chair opposite the White House Chief of Staff. "I brought a tape of the Press conference. I didn't know if you saw it or not."

"Margaret had a copy waiting when we got here."

"Okay. How are you two holding up?"

"I'm fine. If you don't know her well enough, she's fine too. If you know her like I do, she's screaming for help. She went to talk to Abbey."

"We'll make it Leo."

"I know. All I have to do is make her believe that. Where is everyone?"

"Josh and Sam are here. I passed them on my way to see you. They should be here any minute."

"And Toby?"

"On his way."

"Good I told the President when Jenny went up to see Abbey," Leo said as Sam and Josh walked in the door.

"Could this guy be a bigger idiot?" Sam asked as he sat down.

"I think he has potential." Josh answered as he took a seat.

"Good Morning to you, too, guys." CJ chimed in sarcastically.

"I hate the Republican Party. They're costing me a fortune in shoes. I wish they would do this during the week, so I wouldn't have to buy Donna shoes."

"Okay that's enough!" Leo yelled.

"Sorry I'm late." Toby said as he walked in "What do we do?"

"Well, First I think we should find out who they're talking about, or if they're just blowing smoke." Josh said.

"Well, Stackhouse said that it was a White House staffer, with a family member addicted to drugs." Toby offered.

"With a background in medicine." Sam added.

"Sam what are you implying?" Toby inquired.

"Mrs. Bartlet, that means they're talking about Mrs. Bartlet." Sam offered.

"Does it?" Josh asked.

"If it's true, she is the only one linked to this administration with that kind of a background." Sam concluded.

"Who else could it be?" Toby asked.

"But, at the same time you have to think that if it were Mrs. Bartlet they were after than they would come right out and say it. It would do more damage that way." Sam added.

Leo sat quietly and listened to the staff play the verbal game of ping pong. CJ and Josh remained silent waiting for their boss to say something on the subject at hand.

"Guys over here." Leo called calmly to Sam and Toby. "Okay Stackhouse has a right to say whatever he wants. That's in the Constitution. Josh has a point about finding out if it's true before we act on it. However, since there are people in this room that know it's true, let's start to act."

CJ and Josh looked over to Leo and then both of them looked over to see a very confused Toby and Sam looking to each other to find answers.

"So, it's Mrs. Bartlet but why would…"

"No, Sam it's not Mrs. Bartlet." CJ said.

"Then who?" Toby asked.

"My wife." Leo said.

"What! When did that happen? And what else do they have on her, that they haven't told the public yet?" Toby asked in disbelief.

"Mrs. McGarry was in rehab, just came home, and is the wife of the White House Chief of Staff. Toby I think that's enough." CJ added.

"You would think, but he's right there is more," Leo said.

"What else is there?" CJ asked.

"I'm being sued for malpractice," Jenny said from the doorway with the President and First Lady behind her.

The staff stood up and echoed greetings to the President, First Lady, and Jenny as they entered the room. Jenny walked over and stood next to Leo, who placed a supportive arm around her.

"Sit everyone please," The President said. "Do we have a plan?"

Josh spoke up quickly. "We knew this was going to happen, so we have the beginnings of one."

"You knew!" Sam and Toby shouted at the same time.

"Guys, take it easy." Leo said calmly. "I had to tell someone so we would be ready and Jenny wanted to keep it quiet so I told CJ and Josh. We had every intention of telling you two when it was time. We've told you now, so it's time."

"Josh, what's the plan?" The President asked.

Josh turned to face his boss. "With all due respect sir, the plan is to get you out of the office so we can discuss the plan. You need deniability, sir."

Abbey stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Come on Jed, let them work."

"Okay." The President gave in. "But if you need…"

"Jed." Abbey said from the doorway in a warning tone.

"I'm coming."

Abbey looked back at her friend, "Jenny if you need anything, anything, call me."

Jenny gave her friend a warm friendly look " I will Abbey and thank you."

"Okay, so what's the plan?" Sam asked as the President and the First Lady left the room.

"To make Congressman Lillianfield rethink his support of the amendment." Leo said as he looked over at Toby.

Toby looked at his boss for a split second before catching his meaning. "No! No! Leo, that's crazy but it just might work. You do we give it to?" Toby asked.

"Nobody yet we're gonna set up a little meeting of the minds first." Leo replied.

TBC...

  

  


	6. Lessons and Spotlights 6

Part 6

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Isn't it unethical?"

"It's in the gray area Jenny. Don't worry about it. Everything will work out, I promise." Leo said as he kissed her lightly on the lips.

Jenny broke the kiss and pulled away from Leo. "What about court?"

"You'll be fine. I'll be there with you every step of the way. Now why don't you go upstairs and get some sleep? You looked exhausted."

Jenny started to protest but thought better of it.

"Just try and rest. I'll be up in a little while."

"Alright." Jenny climbed the stairs and walked down the hallway to the bedroom.

Leo was sitting in the living room reading a memo, when he heard Jenny scream. He ran upstairs and into the bedroom. He took her shaking form in his arms and tried to calm her. "It's okay I'm here you're okay honey it was just a dream." Leo held her until she calmed down. Leo lifted her head from his chest "Hey." He said as he brushed her tears away. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Allison." Jenny said simply.

"Ally what?" Leo inquired to try to get Jenny to talk about her dream.

"Ally tried to get Amanda back but she couldn't, and they found me guilty." Jenny rushed through the dream, unsuccessfully holding back her tears.

"Jenny it's okay, just try to calm down. Listen to me. That isn't going to happen." Leo vowed as he held her

"How can you be so sure?" Jenny asked wiping away her tears.

"Because it was an accident."

"Leo."

"It's okay baby." Leo said soothingly as he lay down on the bed and pulled her close to him. "Sleep now I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. You're safe now and it's going to be okay."

TBC…

  

  


	7. Lessons and Spotlights 7

Leo walked into his office the next morning coffee cup in hand. Last night had been a bad one Jenny had woken up several times during the night, each time having a different version of the recurring dream. Neither He nor Jenny had gotten a great deal of sleep. At this time of the morning it appeared as if their only saving grace was that her name and photo were not in the press as of yet, but it would only be a matter of time.

"Hey Leo."

Leo looked up from the morning crossword. "Hey Josh."

"I've got that meeting now."

Leo pushed the crossword aside and looked up at his deputy. "Be careful Josh."

"Yes sir." Josh said as he turned to leave and then he turned back to Leo. "How's she really doing Leo?"

"She's putting up a front for all of you."

"Enough said. I'll let you know how I make out."

"Good luck." Leo said as Josh walked out the door and into the Roosevelt Room.

"Thanks!" Josh shouted back. "Good Morning Congressman. Thank you for coming."

"What do you want Josh?"

"What do I want? I want to be able to tell my children when they're born that their daddy severed his country. That I upheld the Constitution; apparently that is not something your gonna be able to tell your grandchildren."

"What's your point?" Stackhouse asked.

"My point, Congressman is that according to the Constitution we have a right in this country that says we are innocent until proven guilty! Oh, and don't get me started on the right to privacy because you seem to have thrown that one out the window."

"That still doesn't answer my question. What do you want?"

"I want you to pull your support of the amendment on 901."

"Why would I do that?"

"Let's start with the amendment is wrong, unethical, and the fact that you have a family member with a drug history doesn't help. We have a story ready for page one Congressman."

"This is outrageous! It's blackmail!" Stackhouse yelled as he got out of his chair.

"It's not blackmail according to the counsel's office. People make mistakes Congressman. They shouldn't have their careers taken away because of drugs or any other problem."

"Why not?"

"Because they fixed the problem."

"If I don't pull my support?"

"Page one Congressman. The whole world will know about you and your daughter."

"Okay what do I get for pulling my support?"

"What do you get?!?! You get our thanks."

"It's not enough."

"It better be because it's all you're gonna get."

"I'll pull my support but I do it under protest."

"Do it under whatever you would like."

~*~*~*~*~

Jenny was sitting in the living room talking to Ruth when the doorbell rang. When Ruth answered the door a young dark haired man was standing in front of her.

"Good Afternoon ma'am. Is Mrs. McGarry at home?"

"Yes." Ruth answered. "What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if I could speak with her."

Jenny appeared behind Ruth after hearing the commotion at the front door. "It's okay Ruth." Jenny turned her attention to the young man.

"Mrs. McGarry, I have a delivery for you. Could you please sign here?" The young man said pointing to a blank line on the sheet.

Jenny cautiously signed on the line and then handed the clipboard back to the young man. He then handed her an envelope. "Dr. Jennifer McGarry, you have been served."

TBC…

  

  


	8. Lessons and Spotlights 8

"Good morning sunshine."

"Good morning Leo."

"What's wrong? You don't sound so happy this morning." Leo said as he sat down at the kitchen table next to his wife.

"Oh nothing, I'm just the laughing stock of the world right now." Jenny cried as she threw the paper at Leo.

He picked up the paper and read the headline "White House Wife Stoned Cold." Leo threw down the paper and pulled Jenny into an embrace. "It's okay. We knew it was gonna happen, and now that it did it can only get better from here. Are you going to talk to Sam today?"

"Yeah I have to meet him at three."

"Okay, stop and see me before you go. I'll go with you."

"Okay, Leo don't worry about me I'll be fine."

"I know you will." Leo said as he kissed her lightly on the lips. "I have to go now but I'll see you later."

"Yeah, I'll stop by."

~*~*~*~*~*~

CJ, Toby, Sam and Josh were in the middle of a conversation outside Sam's office when someone on the TV caught CJ's eye.

"The White House doesn't want to acknowledge they have a problem because they're a group of college students and want-to-be lawyers in denial. Not only does the wife of the White House Chief of Staff have a drug problem but also she happens to be a doctor. I am supporting an amendment to a bill that would save lives; An amendment that the White House doesn't want to support it, because it will hurt their own."

"I cannot believe this man." Toby ranted.

"He says we don't have guts," CJ offered, obviously annoyed.

"Oh, I would say that he's just saying that we don't use them correctly." Josh added.

"He's also hurting my case as if the press wasn't already bad enough; I won't be able to find a jury within a million-mile radius. I sure don't need some windbag of a congressman painting a picture of Mrs. McGarry as some non-compassionate person." Sam screamed at the Congressman on the TV.

"Sam calm down." Josh said, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. "What do we do now? Besides cause Congressman Windbag physical pain?" Josh asked.

"Nothing. We just see were it goes, like we did with the drug comment last year." Toby said.

"We can't just do nothing." Josh protested.

"We can and we will. Until the lawsuit is finished, it's the best thing we can do for her and us." Sam added and then walked back into his office. The rest of the group followed his example, and got back to work.

~*~*~*~*~

"Hey good lookin." Leo walked into his office and shut the door behind him.

"Hey handsome." Jenny said as she walked into his arms and kissed him.

"How ya holding up?" Leo asked with genuine concern.

"Honestly, I want this to end. Leo, my life is never going to be the same. I know that now. I just didn't need it to be broadcast in all forms all over to world."

"I know." Leo tightened his hold around her waist and looked into her eyes.

"Tell you what, when this is over we'll see if I can't find a couple of days to get away."

Jenny's eyes brightened and a smile came across his face "Oh, Leo. I wish you could do that."

"I can. The place didn't fall apart the last time we took a trip. You do remember that don't you?" Leo asked in a teasing tone.

"Yes I believe I do." Jenny replied before she kissed him once again. "We have to go see Sam."

"Okay." Leo released his hold on Jenny and they walked down to Sam's office.

~*~*~*~*~

Leo and Jenny walked into Sam's office just as he was finishing a phone call. "That's fine. We'll see you then. Thank you, Good-bye." Sam looked up at the people in front of him when he finished the phone call. "How are you today, Ma'am?"

Jenny sat down in a chair in front of Sam's desk. Leo stood behind her keeping a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Horrible Sam, thank you."

Sam came around and leaned on the front of his desk. "Well I hope I can fix that."

"Who were you on the phone with before, Sam?" Leo asked.

"Ryan Penn, the Andrews' Attorney. I think there is a good chance we won't have to go to court. According to Mr. Penn, Amanda's parents don't want to put her through the pain of testifying in court and would rather settle the entire thing out of the courtroom."

"That great Sam!" Jenny exclaimed.

Leo hadn't seen her this happy since this whole ordeal started. He placed his free hand on her other shoulder to offer her more support but in all fairness it was also to offer him support because of the wonderful news. Being a lawyer himself; however, he knew that it still may not work out and that they shouldn't celebrate just yet "When do they want to meet Sam?" Leo finally asked.

"Tomorrow at three, in Ryan's office" Sam answered almost immediately, reading Leo's mind "Leo I think it would be better if it were just me and Mrs. McGarry."

Leo was about to protest. No actually he was about to ask Sam how he knew that he was going to ask to come along "Okay I understand." Leo turned to Jenny "Will you be okay without me?"

Jenny looked up at her husband "Yeah, I'll be fine." She than turned to Sam "Thank you."

"Nothing's happened yet. You may not want to thank me so soon, but now that we seem to have one problem under control what about the other one?"

"We took care of the 'other problem' with a little help from our friends.

"Who?"

"Stackhouse and Morganthal. They called Josh an hour ago and said that if we kept their names out of the paper they would pull their support, including all of the other people they personally lined up to help the thing pass. We said yes and they did what they said they would. Now Mr. Lillianfield doesn't have the votes he needs, and has the added bonus of egg on his face."

"Ain't America grand?" Sam asked with a joyful grin on his face. "One down one to go."

TBC…

  

  


	9. Lessons and Spotlights 9

"Hey Sam."

"Hey CJ."

"Good luck today."

"Thanks."

"When are you leaving?"

"I'm heading to Leo's office now."

"Leo's going?"

"No, Jenny's waiting for me there."

"Oh, okay. Knock 'em dead."

"I will." Sam gathered his papers and headed out his office.

~*~*~*~*~

"Leo I can't do this alone."

"You aren't alone. Sam's going to be there with you."

"Sam!" Jenny shouted obviously distressed. She got out of her chair and started to pace the room. "Leo, do you love me?"

"What! Where did that come from?"

"Because recently you seem to be, I don't know focused on anything and everything other than me. Can't you see I'm screaming for you to help me and you're not! My name is all over the press, my career is finished and I'm alone!" Jenny stopped pacing and collapsed crying on the sofa.

Leo walked over and knelt down next to her. "Jenny I'm here. You're not alone. I want to go I want to hold you. I do but I can't go my position…"

Jenny brushed the tears out of her eyes and held out her hands. Leo took her hand in his a sat down next to her. "You got to hold on a little bit longer sweetheart. It's almost over."

"I know. I overreacted and I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Leo brought Jenny into a hug when there was a knock on the door.

Sam walked in after he knocked on the door "Hi Leo. Hi Mrs. McGarry"

"Sam."

"Hi Sam."

"Are you ready?" Sam asked Jenny.

"Yes." Jenny replied with hesitation. Jenny got up from the sofa and walked to the door that Sam was holding open.

"I love you Jen."

"Love you too. Sam I'll meet you by the door."

"Yes Ma'am."

Sam waited until she had left before he spoke again. "She's nervous." Sam observed.

"Yes." Leo agreed. "Sam take care of her will you. She still blames herself and that may not help here."

"I will Leo. Don't worry."

"See you later."

"Yeah, good luck."

~*~*~*~*~*~

The elevator stopped on the third floor Jenny and Sam stepped out and walked into Ryan Penn's office.

"Just remember stay calm." Sam reminder Jenny as they waited for Ryan to enter the room.

"Okay."

"Sam good to see you again." Penn said as he walked into the conference room with his clients.

"You too. I believe you know my client."

"A pleasure to meet you."

"And you."

"Let me try to make this as quick as possible. My clients don't want to go through the ordeal of a trial. They feel their daughter isn't ready for it and would instead like to offer a settlement. 500,000 sealed.

Sam looked at Ryan stunned. "Are you kidding."

"In no way am I kidding. Take or leave it Sam but my clients are willing to live with this."

"Would you allow me a moment with my client?"

"By all means. You can use my office." Sam got up and led Jenny out of the conference room into the vacant office. "Here is my opinion straight out. Jenny as your lawyer and your friend it 's fair and you should take it."

"Why? It doesn't give Amanda back what I took away."

"Dr. McGarry, you've seen the medical reports she will never fully recover but there will be improvement. This gives her money to cover medical expenses, college and anything else she might need. Jenny you made a mistake, you are doing something about that now. You put your life back on track. You can still practice the insurance will cover this."

"It makes me look like I don't care Sam."

"No Ma'am. That's one thing that it doesn't do. I can guarantee that. It makes you look like the sweet and caring person you are not like you don't care."

"Okay Sam. Let's take it."

"Yes Ma'am."

Sam and Jenny walked back into the conference room are they finished discussing the deal. Sam walked up to Ryan "Draft the settlement. We'll take it. You'll have a check by end of business tomorrow.

Ryan stood up "Very well, Mr. Seaborn, thank you."

TBC…


End file.
